THE DEVIL CALLS THE SHOTS by The Extreme Centrist
by user Russell Berwick Friday, February 02, 2007 Recently the British broke up a terror cell, whose plan was to capture a Muslim British military person and film him being tortured and beheaded. This may be a clue to how the terrorist will attack us next here in America. After seeing how afraid people are to even draw a comic of Mohamed, it’s not hard to see why they may wish to attack us this way next. Most people here are literally afraid to stick their necks out in any way that may upset the Muslim masses. They truly have a powerful weapon by using fear to intimidate millions and nobody understands this more than the terrorist. In the Middle East, it’s common to attack the Christens and Jews in ways that would never be tolerated by the Muslims. They are told that the Jews will kill their young in order to make their traditional food. This is believed by many of there followers without question. It may be hard for people in the West to understand that so many people could believe something so silly, but just look at how many people here believe in Big Foot or the Lock Ness Monster. Just look at how many people believed Hitler and all of the claims he made about the Jewish people. Just look at how many of the Japanese would kill themselves, instead of being captured by the Americans, because they believed some lie told to them by their government during WWII. People will believe almost anything you want them to. By using technology, they can bring fear to millions in seconds now. As with 9-11, they can do this by using only knifes, instead of bombs or guns. No need for large armies either. By killing a Muslim military person, they can also bring fear to the Muslims that are on our side. I’m sure they are hoping to get some Muslims on our side to switch over to their side, out of fear. Now we must spend millions for our army’s equipment, like smart bombs so we can kill the enemy without killing so many innocent civilians, while they can do there job with a knife and camera. This is the problem that we face with this new kind of war. The enemy can import bigger better bombs from places like Iran, while we do nothing to stop them. We keep hoping that we can somehow avoid an all out war with places like Iran, while they promise to wipe Israel off the map. Maybe an all out war could be prevented, if there were more people in the Middle East that would stand up against the war mongers, but these people also would like to keep their heads. Some of you may remember when we obtained a letter sent to Al Zawahiri by Osama Bin Laden, in which he asks him to stop beheading people. It seems to me, that this latest cell shows us that Bin Laden is not calling the shots, as many believe. Their side seems to be doing whatever they please, and using his name only. More proof that Bin Laden is powerless and in hiding somewhere, if he’s even still alive. Zawahiri didn’t listen to him, so why should we expect some other terror cell to listen. I’m sure that their reasoning would be, that they believe that Mohammad said that if someone didn’t convert, then they should have their head cut off. They would say that they are obeying Mohammad, instead of Bin Laden. This may be true if they were to ask their prisoners to convert, and give them this choice, but they are not. In this latest case they were hoping to capture a Muslim and behead him. This is clearly against what Mohammad himself was allegedly to have said. So it seems clear, that the terrorist are going against the orders of Mohammad and Bin Laden. They seem to have no leader,, but the Devil himself. What I can’t understand is why can’t the Muslims see this. Are they truly Muslims, or are they Muslims in name only? When it comes to having your head removed, they should be pro choice. There is clearly no choice being given here, so this has nothing to do with Mohammad. They clearly are going against the wishes of Bin Laden, so this has nothing to do with him either. As sick and twisted as it may be, I can see how a Muslim may believe that they are doing something that Mohammad wished, but this is clearly going against his wishes. So we seem to be facing an enemy who has no soul, and no respect for even the religion they pretend to be a part of. This is truly a sign of the times, and what we are now facing. This wouldn’t be the first time we faced a soulless enemy. Too bad that they can’t understand that when you go against God, that you can never win. Maybe you can win for a short time, but in the end you can never win. That’s why so many people are counting on us to save them from the darkness of dictators, and bring them freedom. Lennon and Marx were almost right when they said that all governments will fall, and should be replaced by Socialism. What they didn't see is that even Socialism will fall, and can only be replaced by a mix of Capitalism and Socialism, as proven by Russia. I’m sure that if Lennon and Marx were still alive today, that even they would have to admit this. Socialism may have been a noble idea, but we can now see that we need a mix of Capitalism and Socialism, like we have here in the U.S. today. The problem with the Middle East is, that they haven’t yet learned that the government should be above all religions, if they are to survive and prosper. Also, they need to learn that people should have respect for all religions. Like I stated before, I believe no religion has a monopoly. Like our Golden Rule states, “do unto others, as you would have them do unto you.” Or in this case, respect other religions, as you would have them respect yours. I remember the other day when my wife, who is from mainland China, was shocked to learn that we have a Communist party here in America. She was even in more shocked, when I told her that we even have a Nazi Party here as well. Seeing how this was such an unbelievable thing to someone outside of the States, it made me think about how different some other countries are, compared to us. Free speech is something that should be respected, if you are to truly consider yourself free. I recall one time, when I was in China, and a couple asked me how China could be as successful as the U.S.. Being a little too honest, I told them that they could never be as successful, until they had a right to vote, and a free press. I told them that in the U.S., we tell the government what to do, where as in China, it’s the government that tells the people what to do. I could tell that they understood what I was saying was the truth. I remember when I was saying this, that a crowd began to form around me. You could tell that they had never heard anyone talk like this in public. I think it gave them hope, that maybe one day. they could be as free. As an American, we could never even imagine how quickly change is spreading over there. To me, one way to look at it is,as if a country were a garden. If you want your garden to flourish, then you need both Socialism and Capitalism, with a good respect for the laws of the land. We like to say here, that we are a country of laws. No one should be above the law. Just imagine if you owned a billion dollar company. Would you rather have your company in a country where no one is above the law, or in a country where your company could be taken away by someone, because they feel they can take it for whatever reason? Of course you would want to be in a land where you have some protection from the powerful. If China were to somehow become like us in this way, I believe that we would find ourselves falling behind them. Of course, many here believe that we are already falling behind them, because we import so much from there. What I’m saying is, what if even the poorest man in China had equal protection under the law, as we have here. Then we would truly find ourselves falling behind like we can’t even imagine. Imagine if you would feel safer having your billion dollar company in China, because you could see that they had better laws in protection of your company. If that were the case, then China would be ten times the country it is today. The only thing keeping this from happening is, the greed and ignorance of the people in power there now. The good of the people, comes second to the good of the powerful. That’s not to say that we are perfect over here, only fairer. If only the people in the Middle East could come out of the dark ages, that they seem to be stuck in. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: May 11, 2007 Category: (terrorist Opinions Category: Middle East Opinions Category: Bin Laden Opinions Category: Zawahiri) Opinions